ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Sojourner class
|service_period = 25th century|length = 906.57 meters|beam = 534.12 meters|draft = 154 meters|crew_complement = 2,400 980 19,000 |speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |armaments = 20 type-XIV phaser arrays 6 variable-payload torpedo launchers|defenses = Deflector shields |auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 1 captain's yacht 10 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|image1 =Sojourner class.jpg |image2 =Sojourner class patch by Thomas Morrone.png |caption2 = Emblem of the Sojourner Class Development Project|mass = 8,466,500 metric tons}}The ' ' was a type of super-capital starship and subclass of the . The vessels began entering Starfleet service in 2410. History Developed in the aftermath of the Second Battle of Earth, the ''Sojourner-subclass was a concerted effort by Starfleet engineers to create a new generation of the , designated Block II. Designed alongside the ''Endeavour'' and es, the Sojourner (Block II/O) was an update of the Block I operations variant and was focused on tactical readiness. Technical information Physical arrangement A new design for Odyssey-''class space-frames, the ''Sojourner-subclass used the same basic arrangement common to most Starfleet capital ships. It was also the subclass that remained closest in design to the parent class. The vessel was composed of two hull sections: an ovular, domed primary hull and a detachable secondary hull housing the main engines and warp drive. The two hulls could be reversibly separated, affording the stardrive section improved agility. Propulsion Standard equipement for the class was a Yoyodyne 47B M/ARC Warp Core, two HeliosCorp Hyper Impulse Engines, two Inline Flux Secondary Impulse Engines on the primary hull, and two HeliosCorp HERMES-type Impulse Maneuvering Manifolds."Starfleet's New Odyssey," TTC JNI, 87. Sensors Ten DYN-90 Multi-band Linear Sensor Suites, four Omniwave Passive Sensor Matrices, and a J-DOME Active Omni-Directional Sensor Array were equipped on vessels of the class. Support systems Holographic projectors were equipped throughout Sojourner-class vessels. These allowed for emergency holograms to be quickly activated at any location in a time of need. As such, the starship's computer stored the programs for six Emergency Medical Holograms, six Emergency Engineering Holograms, and eighteen Emergency Security Holograms. Tactical systems Interior design Main bridge The bridge of an Sojourner-class was little different from an Odyssey-class bridge. It covered two decks with a vaulted ceiling on the underside of the inner pressure hull. It had an observation deck by the forward viewport that afforded a panoramic view of space. Chairs for the commanding officer and two bridge officers were in the center with a view of a large viewscreen, and surrounded by crew stations. The bridge turbolifts were on the port side, the captain's ready room was to starboard, and a seven-pad transporter was set into the aft wall. The lower deck was below the observation deck and included additional crew stations. Transport and cargo Transporter rooms In addition to a dedicated transporter on the aft wall of the bridge, the Sojourner-class featured transporters at strategic locations throughout the ship. Shuttlebays As with the Odyssey-class, the main shuttlebay of the Sojourner-class was situated on the aft rim of the primary hull between its impulse engines. The class also carried a specialized berth for an embarked light escort in the aft section of the secondary hull. Embarked craft * 1 light escort * 1 captain's yacht * 10 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units Ships commissioned * USS Sojourner (NCC-98400), subclass prototype Gallery Appendices Connections External links * "Starfleet's New Odyssey: The Future of the Super-Capital Starship," TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar 244, no. 6 (Stardate 84208.8): 80-89. References Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starship classes Category:Sojourner class starships